In order to perform a tympanometric and/or an otoacoustic emission test, it is important that a probe entering the ear canal of a person to be tested is correctly positioned in the ear canal. Furthermore it is important that a suitable pressure is provided to the probe to ensure an air tight seal between the ear canal and the probe. Existing probes are difficult to handle in order to ensure correct positioning.